


The Shark’s Beautiful Filial Piety

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Clam's Domain [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Heterosexuality, Loving!Squalo, Marriage Proposal, Prideful Shark and Yamato Nadeshiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting to go for training in Italy with Setsuna and Hayako, Takami couldn't help but think back to that day roughly a year ago. That day both worried her, and made her happy that Squalo visited during a rainstorm. Sfem!80. Sort of a prequel to "Domain of the Two Clam Bosses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Rainstorm, To the Den

**Author's Note:**

> AN: TBH, I have trouble trying to figure out character ages at the beginning of April, after their third middle school year. But the ages I guess according to the Wikia are:
> 
> Setsuna, Hayako and Takami*: 16 ½, 16 ½, 15 (Takami will be turning sixteen and I think Hayako was held back a year?)
> 
> Also I converted them to their “female” height around the age, 163 cm (5 ft, 4 inchs), 167 cm (5 ft, 6 inchs), and 171 cm (5 ft, 7 inches). Takami is still rather tall here hm?
> 
> In the flashback, she's about Bianchi's height at 165 cm (5 ft, 5 inches).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: TBH, I have trouble trying to figure out character ages at the beginning of April, after their third middle school year. But the ages I guess according to the Wikia are:
> 
> Setsuna, Hayako and Takami*: 16 ½, 16 ½, 15 (Takami will be turning sixteen and I think Hayako was held back a year?)
> 
> Also I converted them to their "female" height around the age, 163 cm (5 ft, 4 inchs), 167 cm (5 ft, 6 inchs), and 171 cm (5 ft, 7 inches). Takami is still rather tall here hm?
> 
> In the flashback, she's about Bianchi's height at 165 cm (5 ft, 5 inches).
> 
> Edit: This is just a more in-depth write up of the story. It's not done, but I will update it when i find time.

A month prior to Sawada Setsuna’s and her right hand women’s graduation from Namimori Middle School, Reborn told the three that they are expected to live in the Varia Headquarters to do their Boss and Guardian Training. Reborn questioned Tsuna if she was planning to go to Namimori High School, but the younger woman’s unexpected answer fails to hide the impressed smirk of the former Sun Arcobaleno.

She is considering her role as Vongola Decima without any argument, telling Reborn she wanted to try integrating to the culture of Italy, and see how Kyuudaime oversaw the operations of the Vongola.

Reborn stated that receiving tutorage from the Varia would be the best way to do this. He pointed out that they and the CEDEF have the most extensive knowledge of the mafia world and arguably the best in Spartan Training outside his own. He added that it is a good way for her to get to know a group of her most powerful subordinates in a more personal level, as it was her style.

It wasn’t what Tsuna expected, as she thought spending time in her father’s organization would work better, but Reborn’s no-buts insistence made sure she stuck to his plan. Pushy baby…

After the graduation ceremony, Setsuna, with Gokudera Hayako and Yamamoto Takami, packed some clothes and small personal belongings to bring with them to Italy, sleeping in Tsuna’s house for the night. Tsuna’s mother and Takami’s father had birthdays that follow up just before the departure, so they were treated in a large celebration of their daughters’ maturity as women and to the familial heads that raised them well.

The three young women were waiting for the arrival of a Vongola limousine situated in Namimori to drop them off at the private airbase with the Varia’s jet to fly them.

Hayako is the most excited and most wary of going, as it was her chance to match up her growth with the Varia’s level. If she is going to be her beloved Juudaime’s right hand woman, both grudgingly and respectfully with Takami. She needed to be prepared to know how to handle many situations, and her relationship with her boss’ allies and subordinates are critical to their success.

Takami is also excited to go, and possibly expand on her Shigure Soen Ryu with Squalo. Because…well, what happened between the two them roughly a year ago was a good reason. She could remember that day well with a mix of worry and a glow of happiness.

oOoOo

It was three days after the Arcobaleno Representative Battles came to a close. Many of the different factions were well enough to go back to Italy or their respective residences in Namimori.

Takami stayed in her room to rest beside her two box animals.Koujirou and Katsumi were badly damaged during the end of the conflict, but luckily, Talbot was able to repair them without much trouble. So here they were, breathing, chittering on Kojirou's part, and looking at her with lively, attentive eyes.

Just thinking about it, Takami held Katsumi close, the Akita Inu slightly whined at her master’s distress and nuzzled Takami’s arms and Koujirou perched on her head with a comforting nuzzle. Takami laughed lightly to herself.

“Sorry for worrying you two,” Takami started, “both of you are very dear friends to me, and I don’t like to think you’re hurt. Especially since I’ve met both of you because of Tsuna, and I have a lot to thank her for standing by side.”

It’s something that she never mentioned to anyone, but before she met Tsuna, Takami use to hide her self-consciousness through her smiles. Takami developed early and grew taller than many of her peers, including many boys. Because of that, some people thought she was kidding when she told them her age, and it made her feel isolated from the people she considered her classmates. She tried to grow out of that insecurity though her competitive passion for sports, and for a time it worked. She always worked hard, to the point that she would over do her efforts, and at one time injured herself in the process.

“I don’t think I told you two how I first met Tsuna. Do you two want to hear about it?” Takami heard an approving yip and chirp from them.

“I thought I met someone who understood my philosophy on effort. She improved a lot and I wanted to compete with her because of that. But then…I fell into dark times.” Takami paused at this before continuing.

“I wanted to die back then. I thought failing is because I didn’t try hard enough, and later, any improvement on my part plateaued and even worsened. I thought I had nothing left as an athlete.” Takami mused solemnly. “But Tsuna told me it was a mistake on her part for giving me hypocritical advice. She said she admired how intense and dedicated I am about what I love, compared to someone like her who was too unsure of giving her all and would regret everything if she died. I tried to stop her because her words got to me, but we fell by accident from the roof. She saved both of us with all her might, and by then, I knew I had met someone really special.”

When she finished, Takami couldn’t help but laugh, “Ahh gomen, that was a gloomier story than I intended, but it ended on a happy note.”

The day had forecasted sunny but later proven wrong. There were unexpected storm winds that blew rain clouds from the sea, and water soon pelted hard all over the town once the clouds hit land. No sane person would leave shelter if they valued their health.

Of course, there were a special group of men whom were the “sanest” in a group of psychopaths. And one of them planned to visit Takami during that storm.

And speak of the devil, a doorbell resounded in her home.

“Huh, who could that be?” Takami wondered to her box weapons before they retreated to her necklace.

When she opened the door, she met with familiar grey eyes of a man whom she fought against to the last breath of her life, Superbi Squalo.

Takami stood before him with slight confusion. Two possible reasons for the visit pass in her mind. She momentarily pushed them aside to smile and stepped aside for him to enter. “Come in Squalo, it must be freezing out.”

Squalo scoffed lightly and did so, “You didn’t even ask what my business was?” He removed hood of his very drenched long coat and squeezed some of the water from his hair. “What if it was an ambush?”

Takami shrugged, “I’m not entirely sure, but I assumed your style of ambush would be much more loud and dynamic.”

“Tch, you’re right about that, though it’s not a good habit to assume something of an enemy,” Squalo countered.

"That may be so, but I do try to see the best in a person before I'm forced to be see them as an enemy." Takami answers simply, albeit sadly. "Anyway, I'll get you a towel to help dry off, and please make yourself at home. My otou-san is in the kitchen and I could formally introduce you two."

“I would like that, because I came here to talk to both of you personally,” Squalo confirmed part of his intention.

"Oh? Well I hope it's something good then," Takami remarked. At this, she made her way to a closet to get the thick linen, leaving Squalo to watch her form retreat into the corridor.

Once she’s gone, Squalo became more conscious of the beat of his heart, and slight flutter of in his stomach. It was a curse to feel such a way, something that was never meant to cross with the swordsman.

‘Should I curse Yuni for giving me these memories, or my own twisted appreciation for talent?’ Squalo thought in self-depreciation. ‘'No matter. I would have to deal with this either way.’

Squalo removed his long coat and boots before making his way into the living room. He looked around the modest room before closely examining the Japanese décor lined against beautiful wooden walls. Squalo could tell the home is well taken care of; the atmosphere reflected tradition, comfort and all the stability needed for a good home life. It was both very foreign and very familiar to him.

‘Good that she lived well, that’s what I hope anyway.’ Squalo thought while threading his hand through damp tresses.

"Pardon the holdup Squalo" Takami excused herself, she enters the living room and presented the towel with both hands.

“Thanks,” Squalo said in a slightly gruff tone, before he started to dry his hair.

“No problem Squalo,” Takami was about to leave to check her father’s progress in the kitchen, but Squalo quickly reached out to hold her right hand, making her look back at her guest slightly confused.

Squalo really had no excuse as to why he suddenly did what he did. But he had the urge to look into the honey coloured eyes of the young woman with sunny and loving serenity. The young woman before him is a great contrast to the deep melancholy of her other self, a heartbroken and lonesome warrior from a possible future. It was until Squalo’s other self had asked her such an unexpected question that she gradually turned back.

'This is the face of the woman he wanted to see every moment. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, and kiss her when they were alone together.' Squalo mentally listed. 'He loved her for so many reasons that I could only hope for.'

 “Takami” Squalo says her name in an oddly calm tone.

Takami felt him pull her closer and she followed without resistance. She didn't feel any malicious intent on Squalo's part, but it didn't mean there wasn't a troubling air about his demeanour. She sat beside him, leaving between them a gap wide enough that they do not touch, but near enough that either of them can touch or wrap an arm around the other with little effort. She gave him another smile.

These were one of the barriers Squalo wanted to remove from the ideal he wants.

“Are you about ready to meet my otou-san?” Takami mentioned to him to open the dialogue, “If you’re anyway concerned about meeting him, just know he is a traditional and caring man. He’s also devoted to his swordsmanship as much as his family. So that can be a starting point of interest for both of you.”

“Interest?” Squalo questioned, though slightly miffed for implying he’s nervous.

"Mmmhmm, one of the reasons you visited? I was guessing that either you wanted to challenge my otou-san on his Shigure Soen Ryu, or…" And here Takami blushed, "you wanted to talk to me about our relationship ten years into the future."

Squalo visibly stricken of surprise but with no denial on his part. From what Takami could tell, her guess regarding one or both of his intentions were correct.

Takami pushes her embarrassment aside and explained to him “I noticed you are a man who understands and demonstrates a lot of symbolic gestures, Squalo. In Japanese culture, a clan’s Kenjutsu is especially important to protect and uphold the head’s honour in a time of crisis. By challenging my otou-san, you either act to acknowledge or to rebel.”

“I know,” Squalo started “that’s why I’m here to receive his blessing on my own mastery of the Shigure Soen Ryu.” He finished, only to smirk, “As you said, I like to act more than I talk.”

Before Takami could reply, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi enters the living room. He finds his daughter with the company she mentioned. Tsuyoshi made brief eye contract with his daughter's happy yet slightly nervous demeanour and then to Squalo's sharper, determined one. Tsuyoshi could only imagine what truly lay between them.

“Takami, introduce me to this friend of yours.” Tsuyoshi addresses her openly.

Takami nodded and gestured to him, “Otou-san, this is my friend and rival in swordsmanship, Superbi Squalo,” she then did the same with her father, “Squalo, this is my otou-san, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.”

There was notable silence after Takami introduced them, both men glanced at each other as if they were sizing up their opponent in a field of battle, only for Tsuyoshi to chuckle wholeheartedly before extending his hand for a handshake.

"It's good to finally meet you, Superbi Squalo, I've heard many good things about you from my daughter" Squalo firmly shook the other man's hand, a cocky smirk on the Italian's lips.

"Likewise, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I've wanted to meet the man who trained the most talented swordsperson I've faced." Squalo answered, causing Takami to feel sheepish. "I came to visit your home to demonstrate my own mastery of your family's Shigure Soen Ryu."

Tsuyoshi’s brows knitted at the response, “I see. Well, if you’re willing, today's weather is perfect for demonstrating your skill” Tsuyoshi suggests in a serious, protective, but really joking tone.

Squalo didn’t let up his smirk, “I couldn’t agree more.”

Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but be intrigued, ‘I wasn’t being serious.’ He could tell Squalo has boundless confidence, that’s certain, but there was still something off in his eyes, and not necessarily involving combat ‘Though I would think that this type of training is child’s play to him. My daughter attracts the most interesting rivals.’

“Very well. Takami, show Squalo where the dojo uniforms and changing room is, I’ll set up the practice posts.

“Hai, otou-san.”

Tsuyoshi nodded to this and head to his store room. Leaving Takami and Squalo to head to the direction of the change rooms.

“I’m happy otou-san approves of you, Squalo.” Takami mentioned.

“What makes you think he does?”

“It’s not every day a person would brave a rainstorm just to visit a friend. Anyone who works hard with their own power is admirable in his eyes, and being a student of the Shigure Soen Ryu is something he doesn’t take lightly. He’s interested in your character and resolve.”

 “As a swordsman?”

“I’m assuming more than that.”

“Voi! What I did say about assumptions?” Squalo growls, albeit nervously though he wouldn’t admit it.

Takami laughs, "Sorry, my otou-san did raise me from birth. He could pick up things without me saying a thing. He's always been very perceptive." Takami points out their destination, "Here's the changing room, and the uniforms are in the closet shelves." She looked to him to expectantly, "I'll wait outside if you need anything else Squalo."

"Right," Squalo acknowledged before going inside, picking out a set of haori, hakama, tabi, and zori for the demonstration before undressing. While doing so, he couldn't help but recall the memories of his older self with an older Takami. They were comfortable in the other's presence when they train, as they spend precious days giving special glances and gestures only meant between them, back when the threat of the Millefiore were not as evident.

Can he really have that again? When the young woman he wants, maybe even needs, has no obligation to fulfill that?


	2. From The Rainstorm, To the Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Sixth Stance I wrote is something I thought about myself.

‘Damn it.’ Squalo mentally seethed and tried to relax his temples. ‘This really isn’t the time to get distracted.’ Squalo shifted his thoughts to something else.

“Takami,” Squalo said in a more serious tone.

“Hai? Are you done changing Squalo?” Takami called him from outside.

“Not just yet, I just…need to ask you something before we go.”

“Oh, what is it?” Takami asked, a little concerned from the slight hesitation.

“Does your father know what you’ve been doing with Sawada and the other Vongola brats?”

Takami unconsciously smiled for his the older man’s concern on the matter, “He knows that I’ve been going into many dangerous situations, ever since I asked him to teach me the Shigure Soen Ryu and I’ve been out late at night during the those matches for the rings. My right eye being nearly blinded and the gashes from our match months ago made it more obvious something was amiss. He was very concerned for me, but…otou-san knew as much as it worried him, he knew that I don’t try to worry him on purpose. I felt he knew I wanted to help Tsuna and the others because they needed my help in the way I know. By deciding to fight and keeping their spirits up if any of them are unsure. By the time I came back from the future, I knew I had to tell him a lot of things, but I haven’t told him explicitly that I’m involved with a Mafia family.”

“That so huh? So you haven’t told him who I’m involved with and what I do for a living?”

“No, I haven’t.” Takami replied in self disappointment.

“Uhh” Squalo exited the changing room, looking more irritated, “you’re not helping our case if I have to tell him.”

Takami paused to look at the spot peaking above the sarashi Squalo wore. She knew about Squalo being seriously inquired from an attack from Jager, his heart being punctured straight through and could have died if wasn’t for Mammon covering him. Actually seeing the still healing scar brought an uneasy chill up her spine.

“…The wound looks worse than it feels,” Squalo interrupted her observation, “The sudden blood pressure drop from losing my heart made me go into shock, but I recovered just fine after my new one stabilized.”

“Hnn, it’s sometimes odd to hear nonchalant conversation about your own trauma,” Takami admitted, “I can’t help but worry about you at times. I’ve already known three times you’ve nearly died.”

Squalo would normally chew someone out if they were concerned over something like this, but hearing it from Takami made him feel a pleasant warmth. It’s a much more painful wound that he can’t express gratitude and affection to her as easily as he did with force and violence. Not when Takami only had a basic idea of what their possible relationship developed into.

“I’m still breathing aren’t I? Bucking Horse and Sawada would go play hero if they think I’m gonna keel over.” Squalo sarcastically jested, only for his tone to turn oddly gentle “But if you’re that worried, keep working on your swordsmanship, that’s the best way to cover my back.”

Takami looked and felt more ease at this, “I will, Squalo.”

Squalo sighed, “Anyway, let’s go meet up with your father, and get my hair wet again.”

“Right.” The two of them headed to the open grounds of the home, “By the way, you look really good in a haori.”

There was no end in the ways Yamamoto Takami made him feel embarrassed.

The rain storm was still a downpour, but the winds died down somewhat. There were rows of wood strip padded practice posts. Tsuyoshi stood in the shelter of the eaves with some towels by a bench and a Shigure Kintoki at hand.

“What a storm we have here,” Tsuyoshi commented to them, “do you prefer to warm up, or would you like to go on ahead, Superbi-san.”

“I’m more than ready to go. How would this demonstration proceed, Yamamoto-san.” Squalo said in rare respect to Japanese honorifics.

Tsuyoshi held the Shigure Kintoki out to Squalo, “Your demonstration will proceed in the order of the stances. I will announce each stance and you respond to its title after completing them.” He handed the special sword to Squalo.

“I understand.” Squalo said before bowing and heading to one of the posts. The rain easily covered him with water, making his haori heavier and stiffer to move in. He didn’t mind the least and made a good handcap. He made his opening stance.

 “First Stance.”

The sword transformed when Squalo changed to a post and split the post cleanly in half.

“Shajiku no Ame, Axle of Rain.”

“Second Stance.”

Squalo made a motion of gathering the water in the air to surround him and kneeled to a guarding stance.

“Sakamaku Ame, Rolling Rain.”

“Third Stance to Fourth.”

As Squalo was about to stand, he dropped the sword and launched it to post with a strong kick. Before the post could fall, Squalo’s form appeared before it to retrieve the sword and shifted back to the same place.

“Yarazu no Ame, Last Minute Rain to Gofuu Juuu, October Rain.”

“Fifth Stance.”

Squalo feinted a diagonal slash before switching over with a horizontal cut, cleanly cutting it.

“Samidare, Early Summer Rain.”

“Sixth Stance.”

Squalo closed in on an armed post with the fourth stance, reversed griped the blade and made a hit on each forearm to numb and disarm the target.

“Mafuyu no Ame, Mid-Winter Rain.”

“Seventh Stance.”

Squalo reverse grips the sword and created a whirling barrier of water meant to deflect and set anything off course.

“Shibuki Ame, Splashing Rain.”

“Eighth Stance.”

Squalo made arching slashes that surrounded and hit four surrounding posts. Even managing to split each post to eight sections each.

“Shinotsuku Ame, Pelting Rain”

“Ninth Stance.”

Similar to the second stance, Squalo made a batting stance before raising the water from his surroundings. He sensed an intent of attack.

“Cambio Forma” Takami muttered, and her own garb and Vongola Gear weapons shortly manifested. In a flash, she charged to the wall of water with a forward thrust of the first stance.

The refection revealed to be an afterimage, and Squalo descended from above to attack. However, he stopped his sword before it actually hit Takami.

“Utsushi Ame, Reflecting Rain.” He finally announced with a proud smirk. He spun the blade to revert it to its dull state, and bowed to Tsuyoshi to signal the demonstration to be done.

“I should have followed my own advice,” Squalo mentioned, and met with Takami’s gaze “my influence must be rubbing off on you.”

“Attacking you would be the best way to demonstrate it. I would normally break the water with a horizontal slash, but I didn’t want to risk being unable to change the path of my attack.” Takami admitted, and sheepishly smiled.

Squalo scoffed, “I know, but next time don’t hesitate in a real battle.”

“Both of you should come inside before you get sick,” Tsuyoshi called to them.

“Oh, gomen!” Takami replied to him, and hurried inside. “I’ll go make some tea to help warm up.” Squalo shortly followed but stopped before Tsuyoshi.

“I’m very impressed by your skill, Superbi-san. It’s encouraging to find strong practitioners of this style.” Tsuyoshi praised.

Squalo can’t help but smirk, “Good to know, since I don’t half-ass anything I’m committed to.”

Tsuyoshi chuckled, “I can tell, going out in this weather would scare anyone. I just hope you didn’t worry Takami too much.”

“She can tell how unorthodox I can be. She was more surprised than worried.” Squalo explained, though trying to hide the fact that it does affect him.

Tsuyoshi thought it would be best open his guest’s other reason for the visit, “once you change Superbi-san, I believe you want to discuss something to both me and my daughter.”

Squalo’s grin became more humble smile, “Yes, and I hope we come to a better understanding.” He then went inside while Tsuyoshi dressed himself in a rain slicker to pick up after the broken posts.

‘Omae, our daughter has grown so much since you were with us. And she grew up a lot like you, but took up a lot of my competitive stubbornness.’ Tsuyoshi thought in self-depreciation, ‘If you’re looking over both of us. I hope you agree with my decision regarding both of them.’

Squalo in contrast tried to hold his anxiety in check. He kept telling himself not to get cold feet about his intentions, because he knows what he wants. He’s the one who pushes, yells, and especially threatens people to get shit done. And if they can’t, he does it himself. He’s an assassin’s consigliore for god’s sake!

Because of this, he didn’t bother to change and headed to the kitchen. He needed to ask Takami something before he had to explain himself.

“Takami!” Squalo practically growled while he headed there. He found the young woman already changed in her regular clothes and waiting for the electric kettle to be a sufficient temperature.

“Squalo? What’s wro-.“ But Squalo interrupted her by seizing her hand and pulling her against his chest and holding her in a possessive embrace.

Takami tensed from the sudden and very unexpected action, but didn’t pull away. There was something bothering the silvery-haired swordsman, and she had the feeling he needed her right now. She smiled against his chest and slipped her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Squalo didn’t say or do anything in protest, so she stayed this way. She just listened to the sound of his heartbeat gradually calm down, and breathing relax from what troubled him.

Being friends or more than so, everyone needed some level of intimacy, be it in a physical or emotional level.

“You already know what my intensions are,” Squalo stated.

Takami didn’t let up her smile, there was no point on hiding it. She pulled away enough for them to face each other. “Hai, you wanted to marry me, don’t you Squalo?” She said almost casually, although she knew it was serious “like the life you remember with my older self.”

Squalo only held her tighter, “Then why didn’t hold me like this when I stopped you. When you had an idea of how strongly I felt for you” he almost growled, actually dreading the other implication. “Or you’re doubting that I can’t separate what I really feel, from the feelings I inherited from him?”

He would be lying he didn’t think of every possibly, “We both have a similar past Takami, we felt the same thing for you during that battle in the Aquarion. The defining difference is I figured it out much sooner.”

“You stood by your father’s Shigure Soen Ryu to the bitter end, and you beat me to preserve the honour of your boss. Seeing you fight with restraint to killing made me frustrated that someone with such natural talent for the sword would chose baseball and other sports over it. But overtime, I began admiring you to be a rival that could challenge me in every way. To the point…I knew I wanted all of you. I’m confident that even if I never had these memories, I would’ve come to the same conclusion, **even if I experienced another ten years**.” Squalo emphasized his last statement.

Takami felt her cheeks start to heat from such a raw admission. She could tell Squalo wasn’t use to opening himself in such an intimate and very vulnerable way. And because of this, she just wanted to continue to smile for him.

“Squalo…” she started, her eyes becoming lidded with admiration, “is it odd that I want to kiss you, because I feel the same way?”

The older man leaned in just a breath away from meeting her lips, “Then tell me what you feel, Yamamoto Takami.”

“Love,” she said like it was the most precious thing, “I feel a devoted love for you, Superbi Squalo.”

With that, Squalo didn’t waste another moment of needed contact and kissed her without a hint of resistance.

It’s not everyday a person could take someone’s first kiss the second time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Filial piety - (in Confucianism) the important virtue and primary duty of respect, obedience, and care for one's parents and elderly family members. (Dictionary.com)


End file.
